


Walk Home

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re a great woman, Maryse, and I’m hoping that you would like to go on another date with me sometime.”





	Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day fifteen: date night.

“You’re very quiet.”

Maryse looked over at Dot who was walking her back to her apartment. They had had dinner together and had opted for a walk instead of portaling. Despite the slight chill in the air when the wind blew, it was a nice night.

“I was just thinking,” Maryse said, looking forward again. It had been years since she had been on a date. She knew it was sometime after Isabelle’s birth and before Max’s, and she couldn’t even remember the details of it or when it had been. She shook her head and sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I didn’t have fun tonight. I did.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on.”

Maryse shook her head and stopped walking, turning towards Dot. “It’s just been a long time and…” She trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath. “I don’t really know what I’m doing anymore.”

“Well I think you’re doing just fine,” Dot replied, taking a step closer. “You’re a great woman, Maryse, and I’m hoping that you would like to go on another date with me sometime.”

Maryse felt herself smile. “Really?”

Dot nodded. “Yeah.”

Maryse’s smile grew and she took one hand out of her coat pocket, holding it out towards Dot. Dot accepted her hand, intertwining their fingers, smiling warmly at her. “I’m glad I came out with you tonight.” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dot’s cheek. “And I would love to go out on more dates with you.”


End file.
